Time and Again
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: A request from Anake14, she noticed that there are NO fic's where America takes one or ANY of the nations into Medieval Times. Read and watch the hilarity insue! *No pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 England? We have a problem...**

I do not Hetalia, this idea also belongs to Anake14, not me, she just requested I write this... Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

(America's POV)

'This meeting is sooooo BORING!' I thought to myself, England was arguing with France on who was more superior to the other, I have learned, though,it is stupid (even by my standards) to egg them on. But, It's fun to watch. "Well, Britain did raise the HERO! So that gives him rights to be cool, I guess." Britain turned to France "HA!" I grinned "But~ France DID give me that hot green chick, the statue of liberty, so that MIGHT make him better than you Iggy~!" Britain looked furious "Belt up, you bloody git! Who asked for your opinion!?" I shrugged "The Hero always gives his opinion to everyone, even when they don't ask for it!" I said beaming, man I am a genius! I am so awesome, well I am, after all, the Hero.

* * *

The meeting continued from there since, Mr. I-led-a-nazi-brigade-and-got-my-ass-kicked showed up. What a killjoy. Majorly lame.

* * *

After the meeting ended Britain pulled me aside "Do you have to be so damn annoying at every meeting? You annoy everyone! Me, that Frog, Germany, I bet even Vietnam is annoyed by you! And you two have been trading from some time now!" yeesh, could he just shut up and maybe get those brows shaved or plucked or something!? "The Hero is never annoying! I'm just expressing myself! Freedom of Speech dude, Freedom of Speech!" next thing I knew we at each others throats our hands rapped around each other's neck. These were normally like say Uncle, but Artie wouldn't let go, even when his face was turning blue. Then when I dropped his throat he took a gasp for air and screamed something in, I don't know, Latin?

* * *

It was like those friggin Magic Tree House books, except, we didn't spin, it was more like we were twirled really. At one point I think I hurled on Artie. Next thing that I remember was banging my head on somethin', I'm not sure what, but it hurt like a bitch. When I came to, I was surrounded by people. They looked like something out of Robin Hood or Dragon Heart. They where whispering in the language Iggy was speaking.

"I don't think we're Kanas anymore Toto..."

* * *

Yay~! First chapter! I know I have Paranormal Mativities to work on and Hai still needs to kick butt and see Nico, and I still need episiodo dos and chapter two for Felix. But I had to write this okay!? It seemed like fun, so imma write this too!

Review! I want to know how I did with my first POV story, next up is England's POV. Again, thank Anake14, for the awesome story idea!

Ameriko, out~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 England's got a brand new name!**

I don't Hetalia or this idea, just sorta the plot.

England's POV

* * *

When I came to, I had noticed that soldiers were heading off to battle. In the uniforms for The Hundred Years War. As I picked myself off the ground I realized that I was dressed in the common garments of the time. Poofy. Just poofy. As I wandered into the town I saw someone that made me stop dead in my tracks. Me. What was I doing here!?

To be honest I wasn't to sure where "here" was, but I knew if I was caught then nothing good would come of it in the future... Could it? As I was avoiding myself I spotted an Englishwoman and a Frenchwoman fighting, but I paid no heed to them. But, I couldn't help but catch a piece of the conversation, "Are the troops ready to kill the French and end this war?" Wait, I remember this speech, I was getting ready to lead the men into the battle of Orleans, the battle that Joan led the French to victory. That meant it was two more weeks before she was burned. How could my leader tell me to burn the child at the stake? She was 17! I shivered. This was not something I would enjoy reliving.

* * *

Just then, I was snatched by the collar of my shirt and turned gruffly. Who grabbed me frightened me silly. He had messy rad hair and jade green eyes. Scotland. "Oi, wot you up to, leetle br'ther?" I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind "I-I am not y-your brother I am, uh, Peter! Yes, Peter, Peter Kirkland! P-please unhand me sir!" Scotland seemed to think it over. "Coulda swore you was me leetle br'ther..." I felt my eye twitch slightly.

If this caused a paradox in time, then, oh well. The was deed was done, I had landed a right hook on his jaw. While he was dazed, it took it mind to RUN! I heard my past self roar with laughter. Yes, yes I recall this, Scotland told me he found a man who looked like me, called Peter Kirkland. I didn't have a human name at the time, so had adopted the last name "Kirkland" just to spite him. Calling myself Peter at the time would have led to nothing but a blackeye, so I nex myself Arthur. But, I named Sealand after him, since I had considered that man to be the bravest man who lived. And it was me!

How much of my history is influenced by this "trip"? My assumption... Enough. Does that mean I can stop Jo- Jeanne, from being killed? I'll do it, damnit, I'll take her place! I wouldn't die, I'm the nation of England, after all! I'd save her even if it could kill me!

* * *

Yay~! Iggy wants to be a hero~! But someone is gonna beat him to it! Read expect fun things to occur !

Ameriko, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interlude...

Hi~! I didn't write this interlude. Anake14 did, now before you shout PLAGIARISM! You should know that Anake14 asked me to post this. Ps. Little note at the bottom for Anake and Anake alone.

* * *

Italy Veneziano was not considered one of the more observant nations, but really that was to his benefit, he hated fighting and he preferred napping and singing and playing to war and all the arguments the nations had on a regular basis, so when a magical poofy cloud of purple magic encompassed England, America, big brother France, and that one guy Cameroon…no that's not it…um, Cajun…no, Ca-um…Cambodia? Oh well, the guy who looks like America (*cough* Canada *cough*) he decided to bring it to the other nation's attention.

"Ve~ Germany look, look!" He said, making his voice excited. "England, America, France-nii-san, and someone else got swallowed by the pretty cloud!"

"Italy, this is no time for such nonsense!" shouted Germany, though he looked to see what the smaller nation was talking about.

"Ve~…" Italy was not disappointed as even Prussia, who had mysteriously appeared out of thin air to grace the nations with his awesome presence, let out a low whistle.

"Kesesesese, never thought old repressed and grumpy had it in him to use that in the middle of a meeting," Gilbert cackled, not the least bit worried since England was not known for being able to successfully practice magic as he was known for failing spells.

Germany sighed and massaged his forehead with his hand as the smoke purple poofy cloud cleared and revealed the nations missing. "Does anyone know anything about this?"

"Shut it potato jerk, obviously we don't otherwise no one would be so shocked," Romano snarled at him.

"That's not nice mi tomate," Spain announced happily.

Romano glared at him, "Chigi! I'm not your tomato, stupid tomato head, sometimes I wonder if that's all there is in your brain! …and whoever said I was nice?! Whoever they were, they lied to you and I need to kill them for giving you the wrong ideas!"

"Aw~, mi Romanito is so cute~!" cooed Spain.

"I'm not yours! Chigi!" Romano shouted as he headbutted Spain.

Spain groaned in pain, clutching his stomach. "Not cute Roma…"

"Good." Romano stated as he ignored his retarded childhood guardian/mentor/ whatever they were now.

"We know what happened," said Finland, glancing at the other nations worriedly as he looked at Sweden and the other Nordics.

"Care to enlighten us?" snapped out the irritated Turkey who had been enjoying watching their fight until they all disappeared like the creepy guy he could be.

Finland shuffled nervously and hid behind Sweden who glared at the nations making his wife nervous. Norway was the one to finally answer the question, "It looks like they've either been taken into time or into an alternate world where they exist…which would be interesting to study…"

"Wait, so you don't really know?" asked Japan, slightly worried about the other nations, because Kami only knew how long they could last together without fighting and giving themselves away or doing something suspicious and getting into trouble.

"Well no," said Denmark, casually. "It's impossible to tell without knowing what spell was used, so if we want to get them back…well we'll have to do it by trial and error."

Those words sent shudders down their spines. They were definitely not looking forward to this…whatever this was…

* * *

Okay? Ready guys?

Nations: Ready!

Ameriko: and-a one and-a two and-a one, two, three, four...

Nations: Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday to you~! Happy Birthday dear Anake~! Happy Birthday to yooou~!

Yay! Now those of you who saw that whom aren't Anake, shame on you! Now review!

Ameriko, wishing her friend Anake a Happy Birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 little red riding Canada and the big bad France.

Canada's POV

* * *

Oh my…what happened? Where was I? I cracked open an eye timidly. A young woman(or I could assume it was a young woman seeing how my glasses were cracked) her voice was thick in a french accent. I took me a moment to translate what she was saying. "Who are you?" her voice was cold, as if talking to an enemy. I replied in French "U-uh Matthew of Paris"

"Are you French?" I was compelled to say "Oui." she pulled away a blade I hadn't noticed she had out. "Good. Come with me." I pulled myself up and inspected my glasses. Strange. They weren't cracked. Then, that would mean that this girl was not only impossibly pretty, but Jeanne D'Ark. Looks like France wasn't exaggerating when he spoke of her. I sorta picked up her name when she spoke to a solider and he had mumble that the world was going to hell, having a woman like Jeanne lead. Jerk. Woman could do everything a man could. Just look a Vietnam, she defeated France, Japan, China, and America. And she wasn't even a country yet.

Of course, when I told him a woman could lead too, he looked at me like I was insane. Wait, he looked AT me not THROUGH me! I looked around, everyone was looking at me! I almost whooped for joy. But I didn't, not used to attention, I may be, stupid, I was not. I caught up to Jeanne, "So what is the plan?" I asked "To kill any English soldier we see. It is what God has told me to do." right. God. Very religious, strong willed, intelligent, and was pretty to boot. No wonder France loved her. I'd love her if she my citizen.

"Are you ready to do battle, soldier?" Jeanne asked "Huh? Uh- Oh! Yes, o-of course." she stared at me, "Are you alright?" I jumped "What? Oh, of course, sir, miss, MA'AM." she was puzzled, as if she wasn't used to respect. Duh, of course she wasn't used to it, woman didn't get respect back then. But, I was going to treat her like she was a woman in modern time, not some bimbo.

The armies started marching, the problem was, Jeanne, she was going to die and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I cringed, why would Mr. England do that? To a girl too, not that girls were any different from men, but still, she's just a kid. First he burns a girl, then he ignores me, he was just one hater after another. He'll hear from my lawyer.

* * *

(France's POV)

Oh mon Dieu ce qui est arrivé? Il se sent comme la révolution française tout recommencer. Non, wait. I feel like Angleterre took a hammer or something to my beautiful French head. I sat up, something about the scenery was daja vû, like I had been here before, but where had moi seen this? I had spotted Matthieu, but, he seemed out of place, like he did not belong. Then I realized he DIDN'T belong, when I saw her next to him, talking, chatting up Jeanne. Oh that BÂTARD! Oh DARE he chat up MY sweet, innocent Jeanne!? I was going to tell him to go away, but stopped, there I was in all of my sexy French glory. Oui, Oui i remember this part. Matthieu D'Pari, what irony, at the time I was Francis D'Pari, what were the odds? Oh, yeah, I remember telling Matthieu this story. Oh! Come on! I named him after himself! The only man who treated Jeanne with respect! Mon Dieu, I'm no better than Angeloterre, who names Peter after a man who punched his brother. I shivered. Now THAT was a creepy thought.

* * *

Yay~! 'nother chappy do~ne! Now there a few things you can choose from.

Review

Review

Join the bro army.

Or review.

Ameriko, out.


	5. Chapter 5 Oh bother…

**Chapter 5 Oh bother…**

***Gasp!* I own Hetalia! Oh, wait. My bad. No I don't**.

* * *

(America's POV)

I woke up and rubbed my head. "Damn." I muttered "What the hell happened?" I got up and brushed myself off "What the _FUCK_?!" I yelped, when did my clothes become retarded? When I find Iggy, I'll kill him. After wandering around embarrassed for about, ehh, maybe an hour or two, I finally made my way into a town. I kept getting weird looks from everyone, pointing to my face and whispering. What were the staring in at? A group of girls giggled as I passed. It then dawned on me that I was in some stupid part of England or something and they were pointing to my _EYEBROWS_. I facepalmed. There are days were my brain doesn't catch up to my awesome hero-ness. This was one of them. They were wondering about my eyebrows and why they weren't the size of a mustaches on steroids. Heh, hairy steroids.

Speaking of hairy steroids, there's Iggy. I've never been more excited to see Iggy in my entire life! Well, except maybe when I was a colony, but that's beside the point. "_IGGY! IGGY, OVER HERE DUDE!" _Was he ignoring me? How DARE he ignore me! You don't go and IGNORE THE HERO! It just can't be done! So I ran up to him and Glomp tackled him "_IGGY~!_" I whined "Why the hell are you ignoring me~?" I got off him and flipped him around, his mouth was wide open as if he was a fish gasping for breath, his eyes were were the size of peas, and the same color. "What the blazes-?" He gasped, I hauled him to his feet and dusted him off "Seriously dude, we gotta get home, so do…whatever you did to get us here- and get us home! There's a game on tonight! Pats vs. Giants, c'mon~! I'll even try your stupid scones!" You know I was desperate when I'm sayin' I'll try the stupid scones. Seriously, they tasted like shit wrapped up in a plastic bag, buried for a good three hundred years, then torched. Your about halfway there on the levels of yuck. Britain just stared, seriously, that's just rude. "Anytime now, dude…" I urged, he scowled "I don't even know you, you bloody ijit. Get out of my sight." He tried to leave, but he was pinned underneath me. "And get of me for Christ's sake!" I held my ground "Fuck no." I said, he gasped "How _DARE_ you use such vulgar language to me! I say, get. Off. Of. Me. NOW." He demanded "Fuck. No." Iggy stopped squirming and just glared. I ignored it, I got this a lot. I mean, A _LOT_. His glaring had finally stopped, he licked his lips and said "You have guts. Come with me boy." I got off him and he led me into his house "Mrs. Fairy, could you get the scones and the tea?" He called, I jumped when the tea was brought to us by…nothing. Nothing was there, nothing at all. "Would you care for some tea mister…?" He was trying to get my name, but I was tad bit busy. You know, doing hero…stuff.

* * *

(Past! England's POV)

I stared at this man, who showed no fear in pinning down a nation and insulting him with lack of respect, yet scream like a small girl when Mrs. Fairy brought upon our tea._ "HOLY SHIT, IGGY! THERE ARE G-G-GHOSTS IN YOUR FUCKING HOUSE!" _I sighed, there are some people I will never understand, this man is one of them…

* * *

(America's POV)

After the ghost disappeared due to the HERO's awesomeness, things settled down. I felt my stomach gurgle from lack of decent food and drink. How long has it been since I've had a burger and a coffee? Two hours? Oh man, that's such a long time! I felt sweat pop up on my brow, I had to eat something decent, anything decent, it didn't even have to be a burger! Or fries! It came to my attention that I was talking to some sort of Past Iggy, because 1) he didn't remember the Revolutionary War. 2) He didn't even remember WWI. And 3, which is the most frightening of them all, he didn't even know about Dr. Who. Scary, I know. I wet my lips "So…" awkward~! He cleared his throat, I shifted in my seat. I got up, said thanks, and hurried myself the hell outta there.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappy. As you can tell, I've had a wee spot of writer's block so I'm trying to cure it. Funny thing is, this and Wizard Hades are the only stories that are givin' me trouble. **

**Review please!**

**Ameriko, out**.


	6. Chapter 6 yet another awesome interlude

**Anake14: Yay~! Another interlude...that's like so totally uber awesome! I can put in cuss words thanks to Ameriko-chan changing the rating!**

* * *

The countries had gathered again, none of them really willing to speak first to the annoyed countries of the United Kingdom. Scotland let out an irritated sigh as he smoked a cigarette.

"Why are we here?" asked Scotland.

Norway unwittingly hid behind Denmark as Germany said, "We need you to help with a...incident that has occurred regarding your brother."

Wales snorted as Ireland scowled. Scotland decided it was better to just ignore the problem entirely, though of course he was curious as to what could have possibly happened. "So wot's m' wee baby br'ther gotten into this time since his arse can't seems ta stay out 'f trouble?"

"We're not sure?" squeaked Finland who was conveniently located near an expressionless Sweden, meaning everyone else clearly thought he would murder anyone who went near him.

"How the hell can you not know?" asked Ireland. "You called us here to talk about that arse and now ya say you don't know?"

Norway decided it was better to not delay informing them of the rather…unfortunate…turn of events from the day before. "Well, it kind of…sort of…has to do with magic…"

"Kind of? Sort of?" Wales teased. "It either does or it doesn't and even then magic is a tricky thing. Most of you don't even believe in it. Did you hear any words regarding a spell? Do you even know what he would have used?"

The others shook their heads as England's older brothers marveled at their stupidity. Before anything else could be said Scotland tilted his head back and laughed. "Ya thought we'd 'elp ya get our brother back? You do know we hate 'im right?"

Norway scowled. "I just need you to help find his magical signature seeing as he took America and France with him…I get the feeling someone else as well…"

"Whatever. Do wot ya want, I'm just gonna watch," Scotland said smirking.

Norway's scowl didn't leave his face as he grabbed the only magical text he had found when he looked through England's briefcase. Muttering the ridiculous Latin phrases that sounded more like names of TV characters thrown together in a ridiculous chant, he cautiously said the ending as a purplish cloud of smoke revealed four children who looked to be asleep.

"Artie~ what's going on?" whined one voice, eyes still closed.

"I don't know Alfie…" said a small blond boy with bushy eyebrows, they now recognized to be the child form of England. The nations went slack jawed as the children opened their eyes and rubbed them, blinking before huddling together.

"Arzur, what 'as 'appened?" asked the tiny form of Francis as he looked around slightly panicked from all the unfamiliar faces as Matthew hid shyly in his older brother's arms.

"Mattie? Franny? Why are you two here?" asked Alfred, oblivious to their surroundings as he talked to his brother's friend Francis who was cradling Mattie who he had deemed his 'twin' because of how alike they looked.

The females in the room couldn't help but squeal at the adorableness the children provided while the male nations cringed in horror. Romano had been suffering the intolerable headache he had permanently labeled Spain, idiot fratello, and Germany which had now become the much worse migraine labeled ** nations.

"Oi, what the h-" Romano started before Spain's hand clamped over his mouth.

Lovi~, it's not good to curse in front of children~," Spain said happily as he giggled at their cuteness and cooed over them.

"Brother…"Alfred whispered, "have we been kidnapped?"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed before he spotted a familiar face. Alfred looked to where Arthur was and a grin formed on his face as he ran to the familiar figure, Arthur following close behind. He shouted out as he tackled the shocked form of Scotland, "Uncle Ian!"

Unwittingly Arthur latched onto Scotland's other arm. Not far from them were Francis and Mattie, who didn't feel like staying near people they weren't familiar with. The other nations had to stifle a snicker as they watched the nation of Scotland twitch in irritation. "Let go of me you brats!"

"Oi! That's so unawesome of you Scotty!" Prussia shouted as he entered the room.

Francis and Matthew's faces lit up as they promptly attacked Prussia with hugs shouting, "Uncle Gilbert!"

Prussia twitched in shock before he stared down at the two familiar forms of his best friend and his pancake cooking slave (the awesome Birdie who he would reluctantly admit was nearly as awesome as he) that he occasionally shared a room with when deciding to get drunk and decided it wasn't worth the effort to think about.

Norway shifted uneasily as he felt a couple of nations' glares settle on him, as he laughed hesitantly, "I said it might take a few tries…didn't I?"

"No," twitched Scotland who wanted to murder both Wales and Ireland who were currently laughing at his predicament, "You failed to mention that."

"Send them back," said Gilbert. "The awesome wants the others back…"

Gilbert was pale and the cute children were taking a lot of effort to hold himself back from giving in to his urge to act incredibly unawesome and give in to his love of cute things…and then he noticed something drastic. Gilbird was no longer with him!

"Where's Gilbird?!" shouted Gilbert.

Hungary snickered at his distress to his missing bird. "Maybe you should look next to you Prussia."

Prussia did so and noticed Gilbird, HIS Gilbird, was currently being cuddled by the child Canada and was settling itself into the child's hair. "Not awesome! Give me back mein bird!"

Matthew shook his head as he giggled and Francis cooed at his little brother before playfully running his fingers through Matthew's hair and petting the bird.

Norway and the others quickly snapped out of their daze and Norway once more began to chant letting the purple glittery smoke fill the room and take the children back, Gilbird resettling itself with his 'master' dejectedly.

"Seriously, what the hell was that **?" cussed Romano. "You never said anything about anything like that happening!"

"We didn't know!" Finland defended.

"This is going to take some time," muttered Norway. The others couldn't help but shudder. What would happen next time?

* * *

**Anake14: This was amusing to write and yet I feel like I didn't do enough….**


End file.
